


a toast!

by quixgobrrr



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Aftermath, Bonfires, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Dark Crack, Fire, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Short, So basically, i really threw this together, overthrowing the bastard, very causal talk about kinkshaming and cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quixgobrrr/pseuds/quixgobrrr
Summary: backstreet is back tonight and the ambassador is overthrown! now the black lord is having a nice little bonfire with, you the viewer.
Kudos: 10





	a toast!

You're in Alagadda. There's a humanoid figure sitting besides a black fire. They're roasting something white on a yellow stick. 

When you get closer to them, you recognize them as the Black Lord. Their head rotates 180 degrees to look at you. 

"Hello there. Come sit down." They patted the space besides them. You obliged. Together you look at the fire. There appears to be _someone's_ body in there.

"Is that..?" You ask, uncertainty creeping into your voice. "The bitch in there? Yeah that's the Ambassador," they answer as they examine the roasted marshmallow. "Finally got my revenge. Did you know they banished me because I said I had a bigger dick than they did? And because I liked rock? Rude." They tried to throw the marshmallow in their mouth, but missed. Sticky marshmallow dripped off their mask. They didn't do anything.

Screams and groaning were heard from the palace behind the two of you. You were pretty sure the King was eating people. "Now this stupid place is breaking apart. They held it together or something. I don't fucking know, I should've stayed on Earth." 

The Lord threw their stick at a naked sarkic who ran by. It burst one of their eyes. Now you had eye guts on you. "I forgot the King was cannibalistic. He's into some weird shit. But like, that's usual around here. I mean, one of the court musicians liked being respected. That was their kink. And another one liked kinkshaming other people. Can't people settle for something normal? Like choking?"

You didn't know what to make of this. All you said was, "What the fuck is wrong with you people." The Lord shrugged. "That's Alagadda for ya." 

The both of you sat in silence for either centuries or minutes. Had no idea. Didn't care.

"You have no idea what to put do you?" The Lord was now looking right into your eyes. You think. Feels like it. "You're absolutely right. Fuck dialogue." I really didn't know what to say. This fucking sucks. 

The eye contact was going on for too long. You looked around. "So you wanna go back to Earth?" You asked as you stood up. "Sure. This shithole gonna collapse anyways." 

And so you and the Black Lord, which is actually 035 because I said so, left Alagadda.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so this is real short n shit but it was something to write. this was a product of me procrastinating on sleeping and a fic im working on. I more or less heard Cecil from welcome to nightvale narrating this. It was weird. im gonna either delete this later or not


End file.
